


Insecure

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

They send each other the same message at the same time. They have argued and yet, as they both read the message, they can't help but forgive one another. 

'I'm sorry. Sometimes, I get jealous thinking that someone else could make you happier than I could. I guess it's my insecurities acting up. Because I know I'm not the prettiest, smartest, or most fun and exciting. But, I do know that no matter how long or hard you look; you'll never find somebody that loves you like I do.' 

It's Katie who responds to her message from John first, seconds before his reply to hers comes through. 

'I love you'

It's simple, from both of them, but it's true. They love one another so deeply and they can't help but love one another for being so honest. 

Katie gets home at the same time John is coming home, she is half-asleep before John joins her but she responds to his kiss with passion, pulling him closer. 

"I love you."

"I love you too Katie, my wife."


End file.
